forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaunt
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Gaunts, also called deadmounts, were a variety of undead horse. These steeds were most often companions to night riders and were prominently used by them during the Time of Troubles in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR. Description A gaunt was no more than the skeleton of a once-living horse, though some still had bits of dried flesh, tails, or manes attached. They could be any size or kind of horse. They could also still have bloated bodies, with blackened flesh and skin in twisted strips. Combat Gaunts would attack using their hooves. They attack whatever their rider commander, or whatever they attacked. Abilities Being skeletal, a gaunt was hardly damaged by edged or piercing weapons; only blunt weapons were effective. Despite their skeletons being as brittle as any dry bone, unlife made their joints both strong and supple. Gaunts could gallop as fast as a living horse, and leap as well too. Like a night rider's chill touch, the breath of these undead horses was unnaturally cold. It harmed all living beings caught within 10 feet (3 meters) who could not withstand and sapped their strength for an hour. Should the chance arise, a living being who dared try to ride a gaunt was inevitably paralyzed and injured by the cold touch of its back. It took a great effort for a would-be to resist this. If not rescued by an ally in time, the gaunt could well carry the stricken rider over the nearest cliff. They were immune to charm, sleep, hold, and cold spells. They were however vulnerable to healing magic, being harmed by holy water. Ecology Gaunts were rare; it was thought by some that they were raised by only the gods Bane and Myrkul. Many were companions of the undead warriors known as night riders; this common association gave the latter their name. A few gaunts could be found wandering alone or in small herds in wilderness areas, having lost their riders where nothing else was present that could command them. They could even run with living wild horses and try to join their herds, but animals ignored them or feared them. Notable Gaunts During the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR, in Cormyr on Eleasias 28, the avatar of Myrkul raised thirteen bodies of a patrol of Purple Dragons, together with their horses, as night riders mounted on gaunts. They were led by their former sergeant, Ogden the Hardrider. Myrkul sent them into Hermit's Wood to kidnap Midnight and seize one of the Tablets of Fate as her party camped, and kill the rest. However, the adventurers managed to defeat the undead. Later, in early Eleint, as the adventurers crossed the Tun Plains, Myrkul sent sixteen night riders on gaunts to suddenly charge them out of the night. Meanwhile, Luna, Vajra Valmeyjar, Kyriani, Onyx the Invincible, and Timoth Eyesbright encountered a trio of scythe-wielding night riders mounted on gaunts in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep and they battled through the warped streets. Timoth disarmed one, but was struck by its cold touch instead. Finally, Luna disabled them with a heal spell, and the group hurried off. On Marpenoth 1, Midnight, Adon, and Kelemvor arrived at Dragonspear Castle, but Myrkul hurled an army of gaunt-riding night riders at them (a dozen were once merchants, still riding living horses) and raised more within the castle grounds, from the bodies in the burial chamber. Overwhelmed by over seventy night riders, Midnight, Kelemvor, and Adon were scattered and the Tablet of Fate taken. Some of night riders delivered the tablet to Myrkul in Waterdeep. On the way, they razed The Roosting Griffon Inn, but there were followed by Cyric. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Waterdeep ;Comics: * "Total Eclipse" ;Novels: * Waterdeep References Category:Undead